


Последняя зима Хранителей

by Kollega



Category: Adventure Time, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек заглядывает в гости к одному из последних оставшихся на свете детей…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя зима Хранителей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter of the Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797565) by [MercuryHomophony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony). 



> Переведено на ФБ-15 для команды Кроссоверов. Бета - kasmunaut

Джек крался к огню. Он был уверен: где-то здесь находится ребенок, юный и невинный. Тот, кто до сих пор верит в чудеса. С кем бы ребенок ни был, они обосновались возле того костра, и Джек собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы защитить их.

Когда он вышел из-за деревьев, сияние стало ярче, и всего через минуту он увидел и сам огонь. На границе разрушенного города стояла хлипкая палатка, построенная из досок и рваных одеял. Развалины железнодорожной станции защищали обитателей палатки от ветра, но костер под его порывами все равно метался, вспыхивал и гас. Джек тихо зашептал, уговаривая ветер умерить прыть.

Кто-то жался к костру, сидя настолько близко, насколько возможно — но чтобы не загореться при этом. Когда ветер притих, он повернул голову и огляделся. От его очков отражались блики огня, и на секунду Джеку показалось, что человек смотрит прямо на него… но через мгновение тот отвернулся.

Джек подобрался ближе. Теперь он точно мог сказать: ребенок был в палатке. У костра же сидел старик, и длинные седые волосы почти полностью закрывали его лицо. Несмотря на то, что за Джеком пришел и холод, старик не надел даже куртку — на нем были только грязная белая рубашка и жилет. Зная, что увидеть его нельзя, Джек пробирался к палатке. Как же хотелось наконец встретить ребенка, который все еще верит в него — даже после конца света.

— И куда это ты направляешься? — раздался за спиной скрипучий голос. Мороз сковал Джека — и это производило впечатление, ведь холод был его сильной стороной! Он медленно и с трудом обернулся. Старик стоял, выпрямившись, и его рука горела синим пламенем, но в нынешние дни магия вовсе не была редкостью! Нет, внимание Джека привлекли голубая, как лед, кожа старика, его длинный и острый нос, прищуренные белые глаза, которые с подозрением уставились на него из-за круглых треснувших очков.

— Э-э-э… — Захваченный врасплох, Джек никак не мог придумать, что ответить. Он не разговаривал со взрослыми — с настоящими взрослыми — с того самого далекого дня, когда он провалился сквозь лед. — Просто, ну, знаешь… проверяю, что да как.

Он неосознанно посмотрел через плечо: там, в палатке, под одеялом свернулась маленькая детская фигурка. Старик проследил за его взглядом и оскалил зубы, острые как бритвы.

— Держись от нее подальше, — приказал он, и синее пламя вокруг его руки вспыхнуло ярче. — Я не дам ее в обиду!

— В обиду? — Последнее, о чем Джек мог подумать! — Я никого не собираюсь обижать! Просто… — Он оборвал себя на полуслове: в голову пришла неожиданная и весьма важная догадка. — Ты меня видишь?

Старик приподнял снежно-белую бровь, внимательно изучая Джека. Мгновение, и он опустил руку, а волшебный огонь погас. Стало теплее.

— Ты дух, не так ли? Не похож на остальных… — Старик, казалось, успокоился, хотя и внимательно следил за Джеком. — Конечно, могу. У меня Волшебный взгляд — с ним я могу видеть всякие безумные штуки. — Он указал на глаза.

— Угу, — отозвался Джек, не совсем уверенный, как это расценивать. — Обычно взрослые меня не видят…

В ответ старик устало и зубасто улыбнулся.

— Ну, мы живем в странные времена.

Улыбка почти сразу погасла и сменилась более озабоченным, задумчивым выражением.

— Я Джек, — выпалил тот, радуясь, что можно прервать повисшее вдруг неловкое молчание. — Джек Фрост. Один из Хранителей.

Теперь уже старик смотрел на него с изумлением.

— Джек Фрост? То есть, Джек Фрост — хвать за нос? — И машинально ухватился за кончик собственного длинного носа.

— Эй, слухи о том, что я хватаю за носы, сильно преувеличены! — холодно ответил Джек, опираясь на посох. — Обычно я только пощипываю.

— Да, мне… мне хорошо это известно, — пробормотал старик, все еще выглядевший слегка растерянно.

— А ты? Как тебя зовут?

— Э… я Саймон. Саймон Петриков. — Он снял очки и осторожно потер их о рубашку. Треснувшее стекло слабо хрустнуло. — Так ты, говоришь, хранитель? Хранитель чего?

— О, это целая организация! Мы защищаем детей всего мира. Или… — Печально хмурясь, он бросил взгляд на разрушенный город. — По крайней мере, защищали.

Саймон понимающе хмыкнул.

— Должно быть, было тяжело, когда сбросили бомбы. — Он на мгновение замолчал, задумавшись. — Выходит, что ты не один?

— Был не один. — Джек вспомнил о мире, погруженном во мрак, не считая пары-тройки огоньков. Он представил кровати — убежище на Северном полюсе, которое создал Человек на Луне. Он увидел спящих друзей — неподвижных, словно мертвые. — Мы живем благодаря вере. Почти все мои друзья…

Саймон смотрел на него и ждал, когда Джек закончит, и, когда тот замолчал, со вздохом кивнул.

— Ты и сам не выглядишь старше мальчишки. Защищать других — занятие, достойное восхищения.

— Ну, у меня сохранился кое-какой арсенал, или то, что от него осталось. — Джек взмахнул рукой, и на мгновение в воздухе сверкнула звездочка инея. Саймон с восторгом уставился на нее. — Впрочем, сила Хранителя зависит от детей, которые в него верят. — Он опустил руку и сел у костра напротив Саймона. — Но, кажется, у тебя тоже есть кое-какое волшебство, да?

Саймон неловко заерзал.

— Да, ты… ты мог бы сказать, что… — застенчиво пробормотал он. — Я стараюсь не пользоваться им слишком часто.

— Но ты был еще как готов воспользоваться им, чтобы защитить своего ребенка, ага? — Освоившись, Джек улыбнулся. — Я бы сказал, что это тоже достойно восхищения.

— Она не моя, — не задумываясь, поправил Саймон, но тут же добавил: — Я хотел сказать… она осталась одна в развалинах. Нельзя было ее просто бросить…

— Тогда это даже трогательнее. — Джек оглянулся на спящую в палатке фигурку. — И все-таки, сколько ей?

Саймон пожал плечами.

— Она… не такая как все, но еще совсем малышка…

— Как это не такая?

— М-м-м… — послышался детский голос, и они замерли. — Мистер Саймон? С кем это ты разговариваешь?

Из палатки высунулась, потирая глаза, девочка с серой кожей, клыками и острыми ушами. На ее плечах висела куртка — слишком большая для такой малышки. Джек решил, что это куртка Саймона.

— Э, просто, м… — попытался выдавить Саймон, переводя взгляд с девочки на Джека и обратно. Та несколько раз моргнула, глядя на огонь, прищурилась и зевнула.

— Не разговаривай с короной, ладно? — пробормотала девочка, нырнула обратно в палатку, улеглась и тут же уснула.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, чтобы удостовериться, что она действительно спит.

— Ну… — начал Джек, — я рискну предположить, что она не человек.

— Наполовину демон, как она сказала. — Саймон взял палку и пошевелил угли, поддерживая огонь. — Ее мать была человеком — умерла… когда сбросили бомбы.

Минуту Джек задумчиво смотрел на него.

— И ты тоже не человек?

— Был человеком, — отрезал Саймон. Продолжать он не стал, и Джек решил, что выпытывать не стоит.

— А что она говорила о короне?

Некоторое время Саймон молчал. Казалось, он полностью поглощен созерцанием углей. Джек уже собирался снова задать вопрос, как старик вздохнул, сунул руку в рюкзак и вытащил золотую корону, украшенную красными камнями.

— Вот источник моего волшебства. С ее помощью я могу управлять снегом и льдом. — Он поднял голову и улыбнулся Джеку, но боль во взгляде выдала его с головой. — Что-то вроде того, что можешь ты, я бы сказал.

Интересно, стоит ли задать следующий вопрос:

— А что значит — говорить с короной?

Ведь Джек никогда не умел обуздать свое любопытство.

Саймон на минуту задержал взгляд на короне, потом, вздрогнув, спрятал ее в рюкзак.

— В ней живет дух, который отвечает за волшебство и превращение. Иногда он говорит со мной. И… это не слишком добрый дух.

— Понимаю. — Джек вспомнил свое первое сражение, когда он стал Хранителем. — Я тоже получил свою долю не-добрых духов.

Саймон не ответил.

Через несколько мгновений Джек встал.

— В общем, я просто проведал твою девочку. Я пытаюсь найти в мире детей, которые еще верят. Она одна из немногих. — Он оглянулся на палатку. — Как ее зовут?

— Марси… Марселин Абадир.

Джек кивнул.

— Нужно проведать других детей, которые еще остались. — Он обошел вокруг костра, подошел к Саймону и положил ему руку на плечо. — Позаботься о ней, ладно? Я буду за вами приглядывать.

Саймон похлопал его по руке.

— Я расскажу ей о тебе: ее вера поможет твоим друзьям, так? — Он тоже поднялся на ноги и повернулся к Джеку. — И все же, послушай… если мы снова встретимся и я тебя не узнаю… не удивляйся, ладно?

Джек поднял бровь и собирался уже спросить, почему, но серьезный взгляд, который бросил на него Саймон, заставил замолчать. Джек сжал губы и медленно кивнул. Саймон качнул головой в ответ и потрепал по плечу.

— Удачи в поисках других детей.

— И тебе удачи с Марси, — ответил Джек, отвернулся и призвал ветер. Внезапный порыв поднял его в воздух и унес прочь.

***  
Следующим вечером Саймон рассказывал Марси новую сказку.


End file.
